vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish
This page details Fish, one of the six main types of food in WoW. Fish is the edible flesh of a fish or other aquatic animals, not necessarily fish in a biological sense. Most of these are represented as a single fish inventory item that stacks in twenties, as does most other food. Some aquatic or semi-aquatic animals, such as crocolisks drop meat, representing their flesh, not fish. Also, aquatic means dwells in water, but in WoW, some fish can be fished from other liquid environments, lava in particular. In WOW not all fish are edible. Some fish with a fish graphic inventory icon are not of the item type fish (food), but may be a quest item, an non-edible alchemic ingredient, or other. Some fish with the food item type are only edible in certain cases (see Pet food following.) This article is about food item fish, and will briefly mention non-food fish only in the interests of disambiguation. Raw fish, cooked fish, and fish food buffs Many fish can be eaten raw (restore hit points when eaten). If you have the cooking secondary skill, you can cook many fish to increase their food value (restore more hit points when eaten). Certain fish grant various temporary buffs when cooked and eaten. Cooking fish is an excellent way to raise your cooking skill. Pet food Hunters can feed fish to some pets, cats for example. Note that pets can eat fish that are not otherwise edible (such as trophy fish and ), and the item level of the fish is significant in how the pet reacts to the offer of the fish. Sources *All players can learn the secondary skill Fishing, which allows fish to be caught in most volumes of water within the world. See Fishing_items#Fish for a list of both food and non-food fish that can be caught while fishing, and their uses. *Players can loot fish from dead mobs, especially aquatic or semi-aquatic mobs. Murlocs in particular often drop fish. *Players can purchase fish from fish vendors. See the table below for types of fish available from fish vendors. *Fish (food fish) can be traded, so the auction house is always a good source. (Non-food fish such as quest fish often bind on pickup, and those that do cannot be traded.) *Quests can award fish upon completion. is awarded by . This is the only way to obtain this fish. Vended Fish See Fish vendors for a list of fish vendors listed by main faction affiliation. 1 This is the base price before any discounts. Note that this is one representative fish for each food level increment - the vended foods generally follow this basic format, one representative item per food level universally repeated across all vendors of that food type. The low to mid level fish on this table can be caught while fishing; the vendors sell the cooked version. The upper level fish on this table cannot (at this time) be caught while fishing; the equivalent level cooked caught fish are fish-based dishes, not an individual fish, so the vended version allows each vended fish to be an actual fish inventory item, and it is clearly a fish and can be fed to a fish eating pet. Northrend Fish :See the main article Northrend Fish for a listing of the fish introduced in the expansion. Category:Game terms Fish